


The Last Nibling

by Fangirl_4Life



Series: Wonderfully Witchy [2]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-23
Updated: 2015-07-23
Packaged: 2018-04-10 18:43:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4403000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fangirl_4Life/pseuds/Fangirl_4Life
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arya thinks over all of her niece and nephews births as she waits for what she hopes is the last one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Last Nibling

**Author's Note:**

> Fun fact nibling is the gender neutral term for a nice or nephew. Kinda like how sibling is gender neutral for sister or brother

Arya groaned as she sat in one of the uncomfortable chairs in St. Mungo's waiting room. She'd just gotten off of work when she got an owl from Rockin saying that his wife, Shireen, had gone into labor. Now that the thirty year-old was here she prepared herself to wait. Her mind wondered to all of her nieces and nephews births.

Steffen and Brynden were born at one in the morning on February 12th. She and Bran and Rickon had been allowed to leave Hogwarts to see their nephews. Myrcella had labored for ten hours before her and Robb's sons entered the world. The little boys were the spitting image of their father, even after just a few minutes of existing. There was no trace of the young mother in them, a fact that was quickly rectified with the next Stark child.

Rickard Stark was born after a six hour labor. Arya remembered his birth the last as shed been out drinking with friends when she received the owl saying her nephew was born two days early. She faintly recalled laughing when Robb told them that Myrcella had cried and apologized after learning that Rickard was a dwarf. She probably would've kept laughing if Tommen Baratheon hadn't shut her up by explaining how horribly his father, mother, and grandfather had treated his uncle Tyrion for being a dwarf.

The birth of of little Joanna Stark would never leave the families minds. She'd been born two months early on a horribly hot July day.everyone waited nearly 13 hours in the waiting room before Robb came out and told them both Myrcella and his daughter were perfectly fine. Theon tried lightening the mood by making a halfhearted joke about how Sansa was secretly the little girls mother. The only indication that Joanna wasn't fully Tully were her Lannister green eyes.

Lyanna Stark's birthhad been one of, if not the quickest births out of all Arya's nieces and nephews. A mere two hour labor and Myrcella's mirror image was born. From what Need had told his kids the little girl took after her namesake despite her Lannister looks (which Cersei didn't seem too keen on).

A month later Jon and Daenerys broke Robb and Myrcella's streak of only then popping out babies with their daughter Eleana's birth. The last Targareyn alive went through a tent-the hour labor before the violet eyed child was born. Arya remembered that birth easily as Theon and Robb got into a fight that, according to Myrcella, started out add a simple disagreement and quickly related into a full blown fight. By the time it was resolved two days later neither man could remember what caused it.

The next birth had been much calmer and filed with significantly less drama. Arya actually hadn't gotten there until after Elizabeth and James Stark were born. She hadn't fully approved of the name choice for her nephew until Tommen (he was always the first to shut her down about her opinions on his family) told her that his uncle Jamie had raised him and Myrcella more than their actual parents, and it meant a lot to the siblings that their recently deceased uncle could be honored and remembered in such a way.

The next birth was Rheago's. Jon and Daenerys had actually been on vacation when their son was born and had to owl Jon's siblings after he was born, another twenty-three hour labor. At that point Arya began to wonder how strong her sister-in-law has to be in order to go through two labors that almost lasted a full day and still be up and walking around the next day. Hendry had laughed when she winced learning that both her sister-in-laws mentioned how heavy their babies were, except for Brynden and Joanna, and that it could have been worse if they were only two pounds heavier.

Only a month later came Joan and Micah Martell. Two babies that felt the need to take two days to be born (something Sansa swore was not the hardest part of actually nothing them). Both seemed to be a beautiful mix of their mother and father with their dark hair and blue eyes. Arya figured she remembered so much about these kids births since Sansa had broken Trystane's hands while she labored and whilst it was being mended by the nurse Gendry proposed.

Two years passed and Jon and Daenerys had their final child; a little girl named Visenya whom, like her siblings, or her mother through a near full day of labor before deciding it was time to be born. Out of all of her nieces and nephews to be born Visenya was definitely the loudest and biggest critter of the bunch. Of course a few months later she and Gendry had to babysit Robb and Myrcella's kids, well minus the oldest two, while they went to Tommen's kids birth. She didn't know Tommen all that well, in fact most of their conversations consisted of her insulting his family and him shutting her down before she could continue. But she was somewhat happy to know that his kids were born healthily as his last ones had been miscarriages or hadn't survived even a day past their birth.

Now she was waiting for Rickon and Shireen's child to be born. She was half way to sleep when Gendry trapped her shoulder and said, "Ready to meet your next niece or nephew?"

"How long did this one take?" Arya asked, rubbing at her eyes.

"Only three hours." Gendry shrugged. "You fell asleep a little after the one hour mark according to Bran.

"Thought this one would take longer considering the mother's Baratheon and all." Arya stretched as she stood up. "Also they need to invest in some comfier chairs out here."

Gendry laughed and shook his head as they walked to the hospital room. Shireen had begun laughing at a joke Trystane said and Myrcella and Sands were cooing over their newest family member.

"So what name did you two pick?" Arya asked as she walked up to her youngest brother.

"Luca Ned Stark." Rickon said in a quiet voice.

All the Stark children, our adults at this point, went quiet at the mention of their dead fathers name. If any of them had the right to name their child after their father, it was the one who was there in his last moments (the others wishing to be they but conflicted by work or children).

"Well he is the cutest nephew I think I've gotten over the past fourteen years." Arya smiled, trying to lighten the mood.

"We can argue that later." Myrcella said, her tone teasing although her green eyes never left the newborn.

Arya smiled ans rolled her eyes as she and her family cooed over a new baby and talked to Shireen. While she loved her siblings there was only so much room in her home to hold nieces and nephews while their parents wanted time away. Hopefully this was the last one.


End file.
